Posing
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: [Traducción] Kyle necesita dibujar un boceto de desnudo para la clase de arte. Él sabe exactamente de quién requiere una pose. Style, style y style; Kendy insinuado descaradamente. *BL & H*


**Renuncia: **SP pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone (feliz cumple al segundo, ¡yai!). "Posing" pertenece a **Kenny's Most Wanted** —yo sólo traduzco—. Kenny es mío (¿?)

Vale, voy a escribir algo para el cumpleaños de Kyle pero mientras vengo a compartirles éste "mini-fic". Es una pasada, me lo eché en un par de horas y lo mejor es que ya fue terminado (desde el 2006 ¡LOL!). Disfrútenlo, o sáquense los ojos, lo que prefieran.

**Beteado por:** Nitta Rawr, aka Nitta "Caffeine" Rawr. Porque sin ella esto sería una abominación.

**Parejas:** Stan/Kyle. Stan/Wendy. Kenny/Wendy.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje altisonante, temas sexuales, arte (?).

* * *

**POSING.**

**Capítulo I.**

Un Kyle Broflovski adolescente está pintando en la clase de arte. Ése proyecto no es nada _especial_, pero el profesor iba a anunciar la próxima tarea importante del día.

Kyle estaba nervioso. Por lo general se destacaba en todas sus clases, sin embargo, el arte tenía algo que le causaba problemas. Él tenía que sacar una buena nota en el próximo proyecto. Debía pasar más tiempo trabajando en ello, hasta en la elaboración del detalle más mínimo.

—Bien, clase —de repente el profesor los llamó desde el frente del aula—. Finalmente conseguí la aprobación ayer por la noche, por lo que su próxima tarea relevante esta lista. Haremos modelado.

—¿Modelado? —un chico en la parte de atrás de la clase gritó.

Kyle frunció el ceño. _Odiaba_ hacer que la gente se sentara allí y esperara pacientemente a que los dibujase. Para él, siendo todo un perfeccionista, no era un trabajo digno de una hora de duración.

—Sí, modelado. Ahora chicos, traten de actuar con una pizca de madurez con la siguiente parte —continuó el profesor—. Vamos a crear un dibujo detallado de un modelo _desnudo_.

Unos chicos, naturalmente, se rieron con inmadurez desde la parte posterior del salón. Kyle seguía mirando con preocupación todo el asunto.

—Por favor, hagan algo que sea de buen gusto —les rogó el maestro a sus estudiantes—. Yo saqué la cara por ustedes para esto. Sin imágenes de películas pornográficas, y obviamente nada sexual. Sólo alguien en su forma humana más básica.

Un ataque de risa se oyó desde el fondo, una vez más, y el profesor se quedó mirando con enojo a los culpables.

—El cuerpo humano es una _bella obra de arte_ en sí mismo. Les pido que presten mucha atención a la forma de su modelo. Éste es el proyecto final antes de mitad del período, y estoy esperando la mejor calidad de parte de todos ustedes. No les habría dado esta tarea si no pensara que son capaces de crear una composición sensual _no-sexual_. La persona que elijan para su modelo depende de ustedes, pero les sugiero que mantengan limitadas sus opciones a alguien cercano.

Kyle miró alrededor del aula. Un nombre se mantuvo intermitente una y otra y otra vez en su mente. La única persona a la que había querido ver desnuda desde que le empezó a cambiar la voz.

La clase continuó con normalidad por el resto del período, pero Kyle no podía deshacerse de ése _bombazo_ de su mente. Era probable que algunos de los otros estudiantes tampoco pudieran. Se alegró porque había pensado en un modelo de inmediato. Ya había dado un paso por delante de los otros estudiantes en ese sentido. Y sabía que tenía que preguntarle, pero ¿cuándo? ¿_Cómo_?

Peor aún, su primera opción todavía podría decirle que no.

Kyle dejó la clase reflexionado todo eso, y salió para la hora del almuerzo.

—Hey, Kyle —Stan le saludó cuando se encontraron en su casillero.

Kyle saltó. No es como si Stan lo hubiese sorprendido —se encontraban ahí todos los días antes de la comida. De esa manera podían estar en la fila juntos.

—Hey —Respondió, como hacía cada día. Los dos se dirigieron a la fila del almuerzo, juntos.

—¿Ha pasado alguna cosa en tus clases de hoy? —preguntó Stan casualmente. Kyle miró dentro de sus ojos azules, anticipando una historia sobre explosiones menores en el laboratorio de química, como la que había ocasionado unos días antes.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Nah.

—Oh, bueno —Stan se encogió de hombros. No todos los días podían ser emocionantes—. ¡Ah!, Kenny quiere que te invite a su fiesta este fin de semana —añadió.

—Oh —respondió Kyle, sin prestarle atención. Siguió a Stan mientras se abrían paso hacia la línea de almuerzo interminable.

Stan miró a su alrededor en la cafetería, buscando un lugar para sentarse. Kyle lo miró.

—En realidad, sí hay _algo_ que sucedió hoy —comentó.

Los ojos de Stan se desviaron.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que hay que aumentar la seguridad de todo el ala sur? —preguntó, sonriendo. Tenía una idea de los accidentes que lo involucraban.

—No exactamente —comenzó Kyle—. Tenemos una nueva asignación en la clase de arte para…

—¡HEY, KEN! —gritó Stan al chico de pelo rubio que caminaba con una sonrisa cursi en su rostro.

—Supongo… —respondió Kenny mientras se reunía con ellos en la fila— ¿Que ya invitaste a Kyle, cierto?

—Yup —dijo Stan.

—_Cool_.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos? ¿No tienes una clase en este momento? —Preguntó Kyle, un poco molesto por su amigo. Si Kenny comía con ellos, no podría hablar con Stan en privado.

—Meh —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué ir a clase cuando puedo pegarle un bocado a dos almuerzos?

Stan se echó a reír, y Kyle lo observó. No podía enojarse con él, pero el almuerzo habría sido la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle a Stan acerca del… proyecto.

—¿Todavía tienes mi regalo? —le preguntó Kenny.

—Kenny, nosotros podríamos darte un dólar en este momento y lo tomarías como un regalo —dijo Kyle con sarcasmo. Se sentía irritado por alguna razón. ¿Por qué Kenny tenía que estar parado _justo allí_?

Kenny sonrió ante el comentario.

—Suenas como si todos tus dólares los tuvieras en el culo. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —respondió de inmediato porque no quería lucir sospechoso—. Olvídalo.

Stan miró a Kyle, preocupado.

—¿Algo malo sucederá en arte? Estabas diciendo algo al respecto.

Kyle se encogió de hombros.

—No es importante.

—¡Entonces pueden empezar a pensar en cosas más importantes! Como mi presente —alegó Kenny eufórico.

—¿Qué quieres de todos modos? —Preguntó Stan.

—Tú sabes lo que quiero~ —ronroneó, paseando su dedo índice por el pecho de Stan, y dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Ante esto, Kyle se colocó rojo de ira. Empujó al chico que sonreía al lado de su mejor amigo, y Kenny cayó hacia atrás, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

—¡Tío, qué mierda! —cuestionó, ahora un poco enojado.

Kyle rodó los ojos. Tenía que pensar una excusa, y _rápido_.

—Lo siento Kenny, pero no todos los hombres van a obsequiarte «ESO» —replicó—. Y si es por _aquello _que estoy invitado a tu fiesta, ¡olvídalo!

Kenny retrocedió, lanzando sus manos al aire como si fuera a admitir la derrota.

—¡Relájate, _amigo_! ¡Sólo estoy bromeando!

Stan observaba todo en cámara lenta.

Kyle gruñó y se movió hacia adelante, avanzando.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Kenny, rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba partir al Judío.

Stan salió de su aturdimiento y restó importancia a la conducta de Kyle.

«_Probablemente obtuvo una B en un proyecto o algo así_.»

Stan vio desde la distancia que «la tormenta» de Kyle se transformaba en una rabieta mientras cogía su leche y la taza de fruta con furia.

Aunque Kyle no comió en la cafetería ese día.

Más tarde, ya en la noche y en su dormitorio, Kyle finalmente reunió el coraje necesario para tomar su teléfono. Había estado mirándolo por alrededor de una media hora, pero entonces sólo trabajaba en reunir el valor para tomar _realmente_ el auricular en la mano. Ahora era para marcar el número de Stan.

Se paseaba frenéticamente de arriba a abajo, con las palabras en su cabeza todas mezcladas. Se quedó mirando el número que había presionado. Stan fue colocado como #2 en su marcación rápida, sólo en segundo lugar por su madre exigente. El nombre de «Stan» apareció en letras azules brillantes en la pantalla. Kyle respiró hondo y presionó «enviar».

—¿Hola? —Stan habló del otro extremo de la línea. Kyle se encogió ante el sonido de su voz. Había estado esperando un mensaje de correo de voz o algo que podría retrasar aún más lo inevitable.

—Hola —respondió.

—Hey, amigo, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó Stan, casualmente. Él y Kyle se había llamado el uno al otro durante muchas ocasiones en sus años de amistad, así que Stan sabía exactamente quién era por la manera en la que Kyle respiraba.

Éste tragó saliva.

_«Aquí vamos»_, pensó.

—Stan, um, quería preguntarte una cosa.

—¿Qué, Kay?

—… Bueno, yo tengo esta cosa que hacer para arte, ¿ves? —Kyle tartamudeó—. Y… Y-y necesito que me ayudes con esto —siguió, pensando que era mejor ir directo al grano y decir lo tenía que decirle en lugar de andarse por las ramas pues Stan podría sospechar. Kyle no quería que él supiera la verdad acerca de cómo se sentía.

Pero, Stan se echó a reír.

—¿Qué?, ¿necesitas a alguien para que sea tu modelo de desnudos o algo similar?

Algo en la forma en que reía le hizo dudar sobre si debía seguir adelante. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, las manos le sudaban.

Kyle hizo una pausa, casi sin respirar, dejando que solamente el silencio los abordara.

—… ¿Kyle? —Stan llamó en el receptor, pensando que la línea pudiese haber muerto.

Silencio.

—¿_Kyle_? —Stan volvió a intentar, persistente.

La garganta de Kyle se había secado.

—Uh… bueno… eh…

Y fue capaz de oír cómo los ojos de Stan se abrían cuando le gritó:

—¡TÍO! ¡_Tienes que dibujar a alguien _desnudo!

—S-sí… —apenas logró contestar.

—… Vaya —respondió Stan finalmente con sorpresa.

—Sí, lo sé. El profesor tuvo que luchar mucho tiempo para que la escuela accediera, para ponerse de acuerdo, pero lo logró… Entonces… si…

—Así que, espera —Stan hizo una pausa, empezaba a comprender por qué lo había llamado Kyle—. ¿Quieres que lo haga _yo_?

—_Bueno_, el profesor nos recomendó que fuese alguien muy cercano a nosotros —le explicó, y era la verdad.

—Claro, sí, obviamente —Stan estuvo de acuerdo con el razonamiento.

—Y si miro mis opciones —prosiguió—, en realidad no hay ninguna otra persona. Mis padres; NO, Cartman; DIABLOS NO, y Kenny… bueno… Kenny probablemente lo tomaría como un éxito para conmigo. Además, Kenny se desnuda con o sin modelado, tenemos que capturar la belleza —aclaró.

Y se quedó paralizado. ¿Acababa de decir que pensaba que el cuerpo de Stan era _hermoso_?

—¿Stan…? —preguntó Kyle esa vez, pensando también que la línea había sido cortada.

—Y-ya, todavía estoy aquí —confirmó—… Voy a… voy a pensar en ello. ¿De acuerdo?

Kyle cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Eso era todo lo que podía pedir en aquel momento. En realidad, no esperaba que Stan pensara al respecto de ello.

—Está bien. Bueno, tenemos que empezar lo más pronto posible. Así que…

—Sí, lo entiendo —dijo Stan en voz baja—. Yo te haré saber mañana.

Y así, se despidieron y Kyle cayó sobre su cama, su cuerpo entero estaba agobiado y suplicaba por una desesperada necesidad de liberación.

(**…**)

Al día siguiente, Stan y Kyle se reunieron para el almuerzo como de costumbre. Esta vez se aseguraron de que estuvieran solos, ya que Stan le dijo que le daría una respuesta sobre la situación de arte.

Kyle no quería insistir sobre el tema, pero la campana estaba por sonar en cinco minutos y Stan no había sacado el asunto, en lo absoluto. No podía esperar para otro día.

—¿Hey, Stan?

—¿Sí?

Kyle miró su bandeja de comida porque no quería ver a su amigo directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba.

—… Has, eh, ¿has pensado en… ya sabes, el proyecto de arte?

Los ojos de Stan se arrastraron hasta el almuerzo también. Cogió un tenedor y empezó a jugar con la carne verde que se encontraba delante de él.

—Sí… —admitió tímidamente.

Kyle alzó la vista para verlo.

Pensó que la forma en que sus mejillas se volvían color de rosa muy claro y sus ojos que evitaban la situación era muy tierna por parte de Stan.

También se preguntó qué pasaba por el cerebro de su…

—No lo sé —confesó, interrumpiendo el proceso de sus pensamientos—. Quiero decir, ¿no sería raro?

—… Bueno, sí —aceptó Kyle—. Pero una cosa así sería un poco rara con cualquier otro.

Stan apretó su labio inferior, como si pensara en lo que Kyle acababa de decir.

—Por supuesto… —estuvo de acuerdo.

—Entonces —Kyle siguió adelante—, si decides hacerlo, tendríamos que cumplirlo realmente pronto. Como esta noche.

Stan escupió la leche que estaba bebiendo.

—¡ESTA NOCHE! —exclamó. «_Supongo que la idea no se ha acoplado con él todavía.»_

Kyle se mordió el labio.

— O… mañana por la noche… cuando quieras —murmuró.

El hecho era que Stan no había dicho, todavía, que no estaba de acuerdo.

—No es… ¿No es eso un poco rápido, en todo caso? —inquirió Stan.

—Sí, pero es mejor acabar de una vez —razonó—. Tú sabes. Estarías posando durante horas, por lo tanto… —se calló de nuevo.

Esta vez Stan se ahogó con su leche. Miró fijamente los ojos esperanzados de Kyle, sintiéndose sofocado por su enorme vergüenza—: ¡_HORAS_!

El rubor en las mejillas de Kyle competía con el suyo.

—Ahm, sí…

—Y… ¿y _tengo que_ estar desnudo? —Stan lloriqueó en voz alta.

—Que yo sepa, eso es lo que la palabra «desnudo» significa —Kyle intentó hacer una broma, pero sólo se encontró con un vacío en la expresión del rostro de Stan.

Éste suspiró.

—No sé, amigo —repitió.

Kyle miró a su alrededor, nervioso. En realidad no quería a nadie más para el proyecto. El chico frente a él era su modelo de _ensueño_. El cuerpo perfecto, la perfecta cara, los labios perfectos…

Se sorprendió a sí mismo observando la boca de Stan durante varios minutos.

—¿Kyle? —Stan lo llamó, inconsciente de sus segundas intenciones.

Kyle se deslizó más hacia él, soñando con ésos labios sobre los suyos. La idea hizo que su corazón se elevara. Luego se vino abajo cuando Kenny dejó caer una vez más su rostro sonriente junto a Stan.

—Se los juro, "las señoras del almuerzo nunca van a hacerse populares" —declaró Kenny, riendo.

Kyle vio a su inoportuno amigo. Su mirada viajó a Stan, que tenía una expresión de alivio.

_«Por Dios»_, pensó. Stan nunca lo haría. Tal vez _debería_ pedirle ayuda a Kenny.

Se tragó todo su orgullo y respiró hondo.

—Hey, Ken, tengo una pregunta para ti.

El rubio asintió.

—Dispara.

—Tenemos este proyecto de arte, ¿ves? —inició Kyle. Se le quedó viendo a Stan para ver cuál era su reacción, pero Stan parecía perdido en el espacio. Suspiró, continuando—. Y tenemos que hacer este proyecto… um… tenemos que tener este modelo, véase —otra vez tartamudeaba. No importa de quién se tratase, era igualmente embarazoso de hablar—. Tenemos que dibujar un de…

—¡OK, OK! —Exclamó Stan—. Lo haré, amigo.

Kyle volvió su atención hacia su mejor amigo, sorprendido por el repentino estallido de voluntad.

—¿Lo… harás?

—Sí. Sí lo haré —Stan estaba un poco absorto, confundido consigo mismo por tal reacción impulsiva y el acuerdo.

Kyle sonrió ligeramente.

—No es nada, Kenny.

—Um, está bien…

—Vete, Kenny —le ordenó Stan, una vez más sorprendido por su comportamiento—. Kyle y yo tenemos que… hablar.

Kenny parecía ofendido, pero se encogió de hombros.

—¿Una discusión de enamorados? —Insinuó, sólo para recibir un golpe en el hombro de parte de Stan—. Bueno, bueno, ya me voy —les informó, llevando su bandeja y saliendo para otra mesa—. Hasta luego, _imbéciles_.

—Hasta más tarde, Ken —respondió Kyle, y en realidad no lo dijo a Kenny sino a sí mismo, más bien al hecho de que él se había ido.

_«Por fin»_. ¡Stan era suyo! Er… su modelo. Stan era su modelo.

—Por lo tanto, todo está en orden —susurró Stan, llegando a la conclusión de que él mismo se había comprometido a ello—. C… ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya?

—Eh —Kyle comenzó a pensar en sí mismo—, pudieras cenar con nosotros y luego le diría a mamá que estamos haciendo un proyecto para que no nos fastidie o camine sobre nosotros ni nada.

Stan se estremeció ante la idea de que la madre de Kyle caminara sobre él estando desnudo. Con Kyle en la habitación. _Whoa_. Kyle iba a estar en la habitación con él… desnudo.

—¡Clarosólohagámoslo! —contestó rápidamente, no queriendo tener que pensar en lo que iba a tener lugar.

—Vale —Kyle comió un poco de comida, nuevamente tratando de ocultar su sonrojo—. ¿Puedes venir a las siete?

—Seguro —Stan estuvo de acuerdo. Volvió a mirar a Kyle, y en un intento de aligerar el ambiente incómodo, le ofreció una sonrisa—. ¿Qué me pongo?

Kyle no quería reírse de la pregunta, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Stan sabía exactamente cómo empujar sus botones, para bien o para mal, y eso incluía aprovechar su sentido del humor cuando fuese necesario.

—De alguna manera no creo que tenga mucha relevancia —respondió sarcásticamente—. Algo que no te importe que se ensucie y se arrugue en el suelo.

Stan comenzó a reír con incomodidad, antes de decir, con inquietud:

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

* * *

Primero que nada, no voy a abandonar "Hay un mundo mejor", os digo que no lo haré. Ya empecé a escribir su continuación. Segundo, ésta historia es un poquito perturbadora por momentos (la trama es hilarante, no podía esperarse menos) no obstante, vale la pena. Y son ocho capítulos. Si les gusta, lo sigo, sino que muera, total, ya la disfruto yo en inglés. So, ¿qué opinan?


End file.
